1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having a pulling mechanism for un-plugging the cable connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With the miniaturization of the electrical device, the density of electronic components mounted on a panel of a chassis in the electrical device is notably increased. An issue is raised when there is a need to release a cable connector assembly from a mated complementary connector which is mounted on the panel of the electrical device that an operator can only pull the cable of the assembly to unplug the cable connector assembly. Obviously, this may cause wires of the cable divorcing from corresponding contacts of the cable connector, and thus, inevitably influences the signal transmission between the cable connector assembly and the mated complementary connector. To solve this problem, different kinds of pull mechanisms are designed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,379,361, 6,126,479 and 6,416,353 each disclose such a pull tab or pull mechanism to disengage the cable connector assembly from the mated complementary connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,361 discloses a pull tab received in a housing of a cable termination assembly and having a plurality of openings for receiving respective deformed parts of signal conductors of a cable. This kind of pull tab is difficult to assemble to the cable termination assembly and the structure thereof is relatively complex.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,353 discloses an IDC (Insulation Displacement Connection) connector assembly which comprises a housing, a cable terminated to contacts received in the housing, a first cover assembled to the housing and the cable, and a second cover assembled to the first cover and the housing and functioning as a pull mechanism for separating the connector assembly from a complementary connector. However, the occupied space of the second cover is relatively large.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,479 discloses an IDC connector assembly which comprises an elongated housing containing a plurality of contacts therein, a cable electrically terminated to the contacts, an elongated cover assembled to the housing and the cable, and a flexible pull tab received in a slot defined between longitudinal sides of the cover. However, the elongated cover needs to be high enough to ensure a rigidity thereof and resist a pulling force exerted on the pull tab.
Hence, a cable end connector assembly with an improved pulling member is highly desired to address the problems encountered in the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly having a pulling mechanism for disengaging the cable connector assembly from a complementary connector conveniently.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing defining a plurality of passages, a plurality of conductive contacts respectively received in the passages, a cable comprising a plurality of conductors respectively electrically connecting with the conductive contacts, a cover partially enclosing the housing, a locking member assembled to the cover, and a pulling member. The cover forms a pair of protrusions on a pair of sides thereof. The locking member comprises a main body facing to the cover and a pair of arms respectively engaging with the protrusions of the cover. The pulling member is sandwiched between the cover and the main body of the locking member for being pulled to disengage the cable connector assembly from a complementary connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.